Gay or Not Gay? That is the Question!
by aliendroid
Summary: <html><head></head>Death the Kid wonders what is between Soul and Black Star, so he asks. A short story centered around the DWMA gang and their jokes.</html>
1. Gay or Not Gay? That is the Question!

**Hello, I love this new story I am watching/reading. Well it isn't new I am just now finding it. Soul Eater! When I think about the art style I think Mickey Mouse meets Tim Burton, gothic cartoon! **

**Plot: Death the Kid wonders what is between Soul and Black Star, so he asks. **

**Characters: Maka, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, & Thompson Sisters. **

**Rated T for implied positions. **

**I do NOT own Soul Eater. **

Gay or NOT Gay? That is the Question. 

Death the Kid in all his perfect symmetry-ness walked down the hallways of the DMWA his partners walking behind him. He spotted Soul Eater and Black Star walking down the hallway holding hands. _'Hmm are those two really together_?' Since their first encounter and those two's "break up" he honestly wondered. Kid decided he wanted to know. "Hey Soul, Black Star," Kid approached his friends. He looks at their hands and then looks up at their faces. "Are you two going out?" Kid asked off handedly.

Black Star and Soul Eater looked at Death the Kid, blink, looked at each other, blink, and then blush. Each, with their free hand, reached behind their heads and scratched. "Well, um," said Soul Eater. "A cool guy doesn't say stuff like that."

Black Star looked over at Soul Eater, and angrily said, "What is that supposed to mean? So I guess last night didn't mean anything too you did IT!" Black Star pulled his hand away from Soul's and walked off. Turning around he screamed at Soul, "WE ARE THROUGH!"

"Wait Star!" called Soul. "Please come on I didn't mean it that way!" Soul Eater took off after Black Star.

Kid watched the scene play out and deciding he needs to know more followed after the two boys. Turning a corner he saw his two classmates. Black Star had his back to Soul Eater and Soul Eater was hugging Black Star around the shoulders. Kid's hearing picked up their conversation, "Come on Star you know I would always pick you. We are perfect together."

Black Star: "Really?"

Soul Eater: "Really, how could you think different?"

Black Star: "And last night?"

Soul Eater: "Last night was great. You were great, I can still feel you."

Black Star: "Oh Soul, me too."

Black Star turned around and embraced Soul Eater. Death the Kid felt his breakfast come up. His two friends are gay and worse they were doing "something" last night. Kid felt the earth move under him when Black Star and Soul Eater broke apart from the hug and looked into each other's eyes. Not able to take it he passed out.

xXx Thirty Minutes Later xXx

Death the Kid awoke in the sick room, his head was swimming and he faintly remembers something about Soul and Black Star kissing…he felt his stomach clench.

"Hey you're awake," Soul Eater pulled the curtain aside. "Are you okay man? Fainting is so un-cool."

Kid looked up and saw Black Star standing behind Soul. Kid took a deep breath, got up, and puts a hand on each of the other teens' shoulders. "Normally I would argue against it, but two guys could be considered symmetrical so good luck."

Maka and Tsubaki hear everything from outside and walk into the room. They had looks of disapproval, "Is that what you two where whispering about earlier. This joke," said Maka.

Black Star and Soul Eater watched as Maka and Tsubaki turned around and left them standing alone. The two boys looked at each other and took off running after their female partners.

Soul Eater: "Maka it isn't like that! Come on Maka, you know a cool guy like me doesn't cheat! MAKA!"

Black Star: "Tsubaki come on Tsubaki I am a star there is no way I could be with him. Tsubaki!"

xXx Earlier That Day xXx

Black Star was having a bad day, no particular reason as to why he just was. Tsubaki was out with Maka doing some girl stuff so he was spending the day with his pal Soul Eater. "Hey Soul," Black Star looked over at his friend, "Let's play a joke on Kid." Black Star's eyes had gone mischievous and Soul Eater mimicked the look.

"Sure, what's the plan?" The two boys huddled up together whispering into the other's ear. Maka and Tsubaki walked by and saw the two of them talking and giggling with their faces pressed closely together. Question marks appearing above them as they stared at their partners. "Right, let's go!" Black Star and Soul Eater took off in the direction of the school.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hope you liked it, please review!**

**Edited**


	2. Sorry, Not Today

**I have had requests for more chapters for this story so here we go! These chapters will follow the same principle as my other one shot series "His Most Important Boy" in that they will be stand alone one shots under the same title. Can be read as a series but doesn't have to be. **

**Plot: Black Star and Soul are getting the cold shoulder from their girls, why?**

**I do not own Soul Eater (Maka does!)**

Sorry…Not Today

Black Star and Soul were sitting on a park bench sweat pouring down their bodies. They had just finished playing one on one for nearly five hours. Why are they playing one on one, well Tsubaki and Maka have been ignoring them and the pressure was building. Soul wiped some sweat from his brow his mind running thru the last conversation he had with Maka.

xXx Flash Back: Soul and Maka xXx

"_Come on Maka what is wrong?" Soul asked timidly. _

_Maka turned and looked at Soul. Her eyes had a faraway look, like she wasn't even looking at him. "Sorry Soul, but not today I am meeting with Tsubaki." Maka walked out the door leaving Soul standing there with a look of completely disbelief on his face. _

xXx Park Bench: Present xXx

'_Now that I remember it, it wasn't even a conversation_.' Soul sighs feeling confusion creep in on him.

Black Star was being quiet, an eerie thing for him. '_Tsubaki, what is she doing?_' Black Star got up and started to stretch out his tired muscles. His mind drifting off in the direction of his partner.

xXx Flash Back: Black Star and Tsubaki xXx

_Tsubaki was sitting on the couch reading a book. Black Star smiles and creeps towards her, "First rule of Ninja's approach silently!" He got close to her then, "Gotcha, ow!" Black Star hit the floor. "What is up Tsubaki?"_

"_Not now Black Star," the tall teen stood up and left the room. Three minutes later she comes out with a purse. "I am leaving, see you tomorrow."_

"_TOMORROW!" Black Star yelled after Tsubaki's figure. _

xXx Park Bench: Present xXx 

Soul and Black Star both sighed in unison. Neither knows why their female partners are acting in such a strange and cold way. No cold is an understatement! Maka and Tsubaki are being frigid! The other thing that was causing their, not so bright, minds going into over load was the fact that their partners, the people they trust more than anyone, have been being nice to everyone else.

"Maybe they hate us?" said Soul.

Black Star tripped from having his balance thrown off by the question. "Dude, no way! Come on a big guy like me! There is no way Tsubaki can hate me! Right?" his voice didn't sound convinced at all though.

Soul looked up at Black Star, "So you're saying it is possible for Maka to hate me, right?"

The boys' eyes met and they sighed again. Their depression was sinking in further. "Hey guys, what's going on you look depressed?" Kid walked up to them, Patti and Liz behind him.

Soul and Black Star looked up and lunged for Kid. Kid jumped back as each of his friends grabbed his shoulders. They spoke at the same time.

Soul: "How do you do it? How can you handle two partners? Do you know what is wrong with Maka?"

Black Star: "Tsubaki doesn't hate me right? She can't right? It is impossible right?"

"Calm down you two!" shouted Kid, covering both their mouths. "Honestly, ever consider they just don't want to be around you." Kid instantly realized the mistake as Black Star and Soul sunk into a deeper depression, mumbling and huddled on the ground. "Alright enough! This isn't like you two at all. If you want to know what is going on with Tsubaki and Maka then _follow_ them and find out!"

Black Star and Soul looked up at Kid and like the sun was now shinning on them again they jumped up and took off in the direction of the shopping district. Kid heard, "Thanks Kid," as they ran off.

"Are you sure about this Kid?" asked Liz. "You know those two won't be able to handle the truth of the situation."

Kid smiled, "Call it pay back for that prank last week."

xXx Death City: Shopping District xXx

Maka and Tsubaki walked out of a small sports shop. They were smiling and laughing fully enjoying their time together. Black Star and Soul watched as their partners walked to a small restaurant, got seated, and sat down. "What now?" asked Soul.

"We wait," answered Black Star.

The waited outside the restaurant for nearly an hour before the girls came back out. They followed them quietly to several more stores, all men's stores. With each stop the boys felt their hopes plummet. By the end of the day they both firmly believed their girls were being distant because they had boyfriends.

xXx Maka and Soul's Apartment xXx

"I'm home," called Maka as she opened the door. "Soul are you here?" Maka walked into the living room and saw Soul sitting on the couch depression radiating from his every pore. "Soul?" Maka cautiously approached her partner. She reached out and touched his shoulder, "Hey Soul are you okay?"

Soul looked at her his deep red eyes lifeless. "Yea welcome home," Soul got up and started to leave.

"Wait," Maka grabbed his arm. "Get dressed we are going out." Soul stared at her. "Go get dressed!" She released his arm and pushed him into his room. Soul doesn't understand but did as he was told. Five minutes later he came out dressed and ready to go where ever it was Maka was taking him. "Good, let's go!" Maka grabbed his arm again and pulled him down the stairs. They got onto the motorcycle, "Go to Kid's house," Maka instructed. Soul didn't argue, his mind was in neutral, and he took off in the direction of Kid's.

xXx Black Star and Tsubaki's house xXx

"Black Star I need you to get ready to leave. We have to be at Kid's in thirty minutes," Tsubaki said walking into their house.

Black Star was standing in the doorway his arms crossed over his chest. "Who is it you love?"

Tsubaki's eyes went wide at the sudden question, "Huh? What are you asking Black Star?"

"Because no matter who it is there is no way he can love you as much as I do!" Black Star proclaimed with a straight face.

"HUH?" Tsubaki's face went red and she seemed to have a hard time breathing. "Black Star, are you feeling alright? Why are saying these things?"

Black Star grabbed Tsubaki's arm, pulled her down, and kissed her, "You are mine Tsubaki." It wasn't a question it was a statement, and Tsubaki laughs.

"Of course Black Star, now get ready we need to go." Black Star looked at Tsubaki as she moved into the house and out of the entrance way.

xXx Kid's Manor xXx

"Congratulations!" Everyone from their school was there. All of them clapping and shaking their hands. They looked up and saw a sign hanging up reading in big green letters, "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR RELATIONSHIP! BLACK STAR & SOUL EATER FOR EVER!"

Tsubaki and Maka laughed as they moved next to Kid, Patti, and Liz. "Well you did come out in front of everyone didn't you?" asked Maka. A smile plastered on her face at the sight of her partner turning bright red.

"Maka…this is…so…un-cool!" Soul forced out. He grabbed Maka's hand and pulling her into his arms kissed her. "I thought you had a boyfriend!" Maka laughed again and allowed Soul to continue hugging her.

"I do silly, you." She answered.

Black Star stared at the sign and smiled, "Yes only a big man like me can get this kind of attention for a fake relationship!" Tsubaki shook her head and smiled lovingly at her meister.

xXx Three Days Ago xXx

"What Kid?" asked Tsubaki.

"Come one I think it is only fair for what they did," answered Kid. "We should throw them a congratulation party for their "relationship"."

Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other, and then looked back at Kid. In unison they said, "Okay!"

_The End_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Maybe not as good as the first but oh well! Please review!**

**Edited**


End file.
